Period
by LuLeo
Summary: Belarus takes her first step into womanhood.


In this, the three siblings are supposed to still be living with each other. I don't know if this counts as a AU, but because I'm not so good at the history regarding these countries; let's say it is!

Ukraine has the appearance of a twenty year old, Russia a seventeen-something year old and Belarus a thirteen year old.

Oh, and this is un betad and was written in the middle of the night, so grammar and spelling errors are to be expected! And I'm not really sure with Ukraine's human name... Is it spelled like that? Is that even her human name? As I said; I'm not sure, so correct me if I'm wrong!

Enjoy! :D

"Katyuchaaaaa!"

The terrified high-pitched shriek could be heard trough the many halls of the big mansion accompanied by the sound of socked feet sprinting over wood floor.

Ukraine, who had dozed of while doing her paperwork, was immediately startled awake. She had recognized the voice at once, but had problems believing her ears.

'_Was that...? No, it couldn't!_'

"Katyuchaaaa!"

Hearing the voice again confirmed her earlier suspicions. That was definitely her little sister; Belarus. Ukraine felt her inner big-sister-alarms go off. For as long as she could remember, the times she'd heard Natalia sound so upset could easily be counted on one hand. And all the times had involved Ivan in some way or another.

So when the girl finally burst through the door to her room with no Ivan in sight, she became even more worried.

"Natalia...? What in the world...?"

"Katyucha, I'm bleeding!" Belarus normally stoic face held a hint of panic and her ribbon had slipped a little out of place. That added with slightly ruffled clothes made her look very different from the Natalia the world was used to see.

"What? Are you hurt?" Ukraine was immediately at Natalia's side, searching her from head to toe for any kind of wounds. "Where does it hurt?"

Belarus expression then changed from panic to something similar to embarrassment. "It hurts a little here..." She put a hand on her stomach. "B-But it doesn't...bleed... there..." She looked at the floor while her face became even more red and she spoke so silent Ukraine had to concentrate to hear her.

Oh..._oh!_

Ukraine breathed out in relief. Thank god, Belarus wasn't hurt. '_Now, how do I explain this?_'

The thing was that Katyucha had never had 'the talk of womanhood' with Natalia. Why she hadn't she didn't even know herself. There had just never been the right time. Looking back now she realized that she maybe should had explained some things for her sister a little earlier. Suddenly bleeding from you vital regions for seemingly no reason couldn't had been such a great experience. And at the same time she was glad that Natalia had run to her instead of Ivan. If the air was awkward now, it was probably nothing compared to what it would had been if it had been Ivan standing here instead of herself.

"Well...You see, Natalia, you're not hurt."

"I'm not?" Natalia gave her a perplexed look.

"No, you're a woman!"

"...What?"

*Insert boring explanation about menstrual cycles here*

"Big brotheeeeer!"

For the second time that day, Natalia's loud voice could be heard through the mansion. The big brother in question, Ivan, was at the moment standing in the garden studying his precious sunflowers.

The next second he had 45 kilo Belarus thrown into his side in a tackle hug. Now you may think that 45 kilo isn't that much compared to Ivan's 85. But when said Belarus come at you in a speed of over 100 k/h, the consequences can be rather fatal.

Said and done, Ivan and Natalia was now laying in a heap at the grown several feet away from where the Russian had been standing in the beginning.

"I'm so happy, big brother!" Natalia exclaimed.

Ivan, who was still trying to grasp what just had happened, stared in fear mixed with chock at his little sister."...Da?"

"I'm a real woman now!"

"Really?" _What the hell does that even mean? _"I'm happy for you."

"I knew you would be! And do you know what the best part with that is?"

_I don't want to know! _"No, I have no idea."

"Now I can have your babies!"

After that Ukraine had to have another talk with her little sister about how biologically and ethically wrong it was for blood related siblings to have children with each other.

AN: Just a random plot bunny... =_= Please review!


End file.
